La première rencontre
by bee orchid
Summary: ONE-SHOT pour l'anniversaire d'Elro! Joyeux anniversaire ! La première rencontre entre Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas. J'espère que tu aimeras ce one-shot pour toi !


**Titre :** Première rencontre

**Rating :** G

**Résumé :** La première rencontre entre Legolas et les jumeaux, Elrohir et Elladan.

**Disclaimer :**.l'histoire à Tolkien, le one-shot pour Elro.

**Note de l'auteur :** prend sa respiration : JOYEUX AAAAAANNIVERSAIRE , JOYEUX AAAAANNIVERSAIRE ELRO !

19 ans… c'est un chouette chiffre ça ;)

En tout cas voilà, ce petit one-shot est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! On va trouver que j'adore les enfants, mais oui ! je les adore ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras autant tes petits préférés, quels que soient leurs âges !

Bisous de bee.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO** La première rencontre **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Chuuuuuuuut Elladan !

-Chut toi-même.

-Non mais franchement, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?

-Non, mais j'ai le droit de dire aïe quant on m'écrase le pied quand même !

-même pas vrai, je…

-Attention !

Aussitôt, deux petites têtes brunes roulèrent sur le côté pour atterrir dans un fourré plein d'épines.

-c'était moins une, chuchota Elrohir.

-Aïe, aïe, pourquoi est ce qu'on se cache toujours dans le seul bosquet plein d'épines.

Son frère leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

-T'aurais dû rester avec Arwen, tient !

Soudain, une longue mélopée s'éleva dans les airs, une chanson douce à l'oreille tout en étant entraînante.

-Les voilà ! s'exclama Elrohir, tout excité.

Aussitôt, les deux frères se concertèrent du regard et se rapprochèrent instinctivement. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, observant la longue procession d'elfes, ils dévoraient des yeux ces elfes venus de Mirkwood.

-Un jour, nous aussi nous voyageront à travers la terre du milieu, murmura Elladan à l'oreille de son jumeau.

Elrohir hocha la tête en silence.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le chemin fut vide et les deux enfants se relevèrent, plein d'épines accrochées aux vêtements.

-Tu sais que ada sera furieux…

-Tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a décidé de le faire.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

-t'as peur ?

-Non et toi ?

-bien sûr que non…

Elrohir fut le premier à se dégager du bosquet, Elladan ne bougea toujours pas.

-et s'ils étaient plusieurs… on est que deux… murmura Elladan.

-on prendra celui en fin de file.

-et s'il crie ?

-un orc ? crier ?

-ben.. s'il à mal ?

Elrohir éclata de rire. Elladan, vexé, croisa les bras. Il détestait quand son frère se moquait de lui comme ça.

-On a décidé de tuer notre premier orc aujourd'hui, non ? Si on ne le fait pas aujourd'hui, quand ?

-Bon, d'accord, mais dépêchons-nous, parce que moi, je veux parler avec les elfes de Mirkwood.

Elrohir fit un sourire rassurant à son jumeau et ils descendirent tous les deux la pente de la forêt en riant. Eviter les sentinelles furent faciles, les jumeaux connaissaient chacun des endroits stratégiques des gardes de leur père. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au lieu choisi soigneusement par les deux elfes. Cet endroit était réputé comme un passage fréquent d'orc.

Les archers ne se préoccupant pas de cette partie de la forêt, les princes avaient le champ libre.

Patiemment, cachés à l'abri des regards, ils attendirent qu'un orc apparaisse.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt venir ?

-Qui ?

-l'orc…

-je sais pas.

-Tu crois que ada va se rendre compte de notre disparition ?

-non, j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'on allait jouer dehors.

-mais si on revient pas ?

-pourquoi tu veux qu'on revienne pas ? demanda Elrohir.

-Parce que…

Un craquement se fit entendre, Elladan et Elrohir retinrent aussitôt leurs respirations, cherchant des yeux la forme noire de l'orc qui avait produit le bruit. La tension se fit palpable, Elrohir posa sa main sur son arme, Elladan, sur son arc. Le corps tendu à l'extrême, ils se préparaient à sauter sur l'orc imprudent. Et soudain :

-BOUH !

-AAAAaaaaaaaahh ! Oskour ! brayèrent les jumeaux en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

Un éclat de rire coupa court à la frayeur des deux enfants.

-Je vous ai fait peur ! vous avez eu trop peur ! Ahaha ! vous êtes trop nul !

Ils se retournèrent pour trouver un petit elfe, quelque peu plus grand qu'eux. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, une moue coquine, bien que là, il se tordait de rire, et les cheveux blonds tressés impeccablement.

-tu te crois malin ? Jeta Elrohir, bouillant de rage.

-oui ! affirma le petit elfe.

-t'es qui ? Demanda Elladan, vexé d'avoir crier comme une fille.

-je suis Legolas Greenleaf et je suis le prince de Mirkwood, fit-il en bombant le torse.

-enchanté, marmonna Elladan.

-enchanté, fit de même son jumeau.

Legolas observa, amusé, ses deux têtes identiques qui tentaient d'être un minimum poli. L'expression de visage d'un des deux jumeaux, lorsqu'il leur avait fait peur, lui revint en mémoire et il partit dans un nouveau fou rire.

-Bon, c'est bon, maintenant, tu peux t'en aller ?

Mais un grognement sourd coupa la parole à Elrohir. Rapidement, les trois elfes se jetèrent derrière un buisson.

Cette fois, ce fut véritablement un orc qui apparut. Il était seul et semblé un peu perdu. Il ne savait où aller et hésitait à chaque pas, jetant de temps en temps un regard aux arbres.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Legolas.

-c'est un orc, répondit Elladan.

-t'en avais jamais vu avant ? fit Elrohir, étonné.

-Non, j'ai quand même votre âge, vous aussi vous n'en avez jamais vu auparavant, rosit le blond.

-oui, mais on sait en reconnaître.

-et t'as quand même 51 ans de plus que nous.

L'orc semblait s'énerver de plus en plus dans sa confusion, de rage, il sortit son épée, faisant sursauter les trois elfes.

-Ada nous a dit qu'avant c'était des elfes, chuchota Elladan, ses yeux plissés pour mieux détailler l'orc.

-c'est pas possible, c'est moche.

-oui, mais tu te souviens, Elrohir, que Ada à dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été torturés, qu'ils étaient devenus méchants…

-ouais ben moi je me noierais moi-même, avec une tête pareille, s'offusqua Legolas.

Les jumeaux étouffèrent un rire.

Malheureusement, l'orc les entendit et d'un grognement menaçant, s'approcha d'eux.

-euh… fit Elladan.

-On le tue !

Et d'un bond, Elrohir sortit de sa cachette, très vite son frère le suivit en compagnie de Legolas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orc s'effondra, tué par une attaque de petits elfes furieux.

-On a réussit ! hurla Elladan.

Les trois elfes se sourirent, un peu tachés, mais heureux.

-oui, bravo.

Thranduil et Elrond se tenaient à quelques pas du cadavre de l'orc et observaient tout d'eux, d'un air grave, le visage de leurs fils.

-vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, commença Elrond.

Les trois enfants baissèrent la tête.

-et maintenant vous allez rentrer sagement avec nous, nous en reparlerons à la maison.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux rois firent signe aux enfants de passe devant eux. La tête baissée, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas précédèrent leurs pères.

-de toute façon, chuchota Elrohir, je suis sûr qu'on aura d'autre occasion.

-oui, on fera des voyages et on tuera plein d'orc, ajouta Elladan.

-ou encore, on sauvera le monde en combattant des monstres encore plus féroces, conclut Legolas.

Et là, ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Bon, voilà, Elro, j'espère que tu as aimé ! En tout cas, re-joyeux n'anniversaire de la part de tout mon harem et un gros bisous du fils à Pippin.

_Elro étouffée par le harem de Bee._

Bee qui hurle que tout le monde lâche Elro qu'elle puisse elle-même lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

BISOUS ! et BON 19 ANS !

bee


End file.
